Guardian Angel
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: Kisame is out on a solo mission and Itachi is stuck at the base with the pestering Deidara. I hate summaries! Warnings :Yaoi but no lemon, OOCness and rated to be safe! R


**It is I silent dragon of darkness :D**

**I am been meaning to get to this story for the past couple of days but I have been really busy coughwatchinganimecough! Well here are the warnings so if you don't like something get out of here!**

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi but no lemon**

**OOCness**

**That is it for the warnings so please R&R and enjoy! I also own nothing!**

* * *

Itachi opened his sleepy eyes and yawned stretching his arms above his head. He had the most wonderful sleep ever snuggling with Kisame in his warm arms.

The weasel blinked the sleep away from his red eyes and felt Kisame's side of the bed.

He frowned when he felt that there was no Kisame but the spot was still warm indicating that the shark man was there not too long ago.

Itachi sat up and gave another loud gaping yawn before standing up and going to the restroom to get ready for the day. Itachi **NEVER** stayed in his pajamas no matter what.

He walked out of the bathroom and looked on the floor to locate his cloak and he put it on. Right when he put it on Kisame walked in and gave Itachi a toothy grin that made Itachi's inner self scream like an adoring fangirl.

Kisame blurred and next thing Itachi knew the shark man was right behind him and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

Itachi leaned his head against Kisame's arm while the shark man softly talked into Itachi's ear "Good morning Itachi-chan. How was your sleep?"

The weasel glared his flaring red eyes at the shark man "It was fine until I woke up and you weren't here." The hurt was evident in Itachi's voice and guilt welled up in Kisame's chest.

The shark man placed a light kiss on his luscious lips and whispered so close that their lips were brushing lightly "Sorry Angel but Pain-sama gave me a solo mission but I should be back by the end of the day."

Itachi's smile from the kiss quickly turned into a saddened frown making Kisame feel even guiltier so he tightened his grip on the weasel.

Itachi turned around so he was facing Kisame and buried his face into Kisame's chest. The shark man rested his head onto Itachi's and they stayed in that position for a long moment before Kisame grudgingly had to pulled himself away and looked down at Itachi "Don't worry I will be back before you know it."

Even though is words were meant to be reassuring Itachi thought gloomily '_I think it's going to be a long day.'_

Itachi didn't want to worry Kisame so he looked up "You better be back before I know it." Kisame chuckled at Itachi's cuteness and kissed him goodbye.

They exchanged goodbyes before the Kisame walked out of the door and closed it lightly just how Itachi always liked him to and left poor Itachi feeling hollow.

Itachi sighed then plopped himself on the bed. His inner self was crying its eyes out and Itachi really did feel like crying. Itachi cringed at his weakness '_Get a hold of your self Itachi! You are an Uchiha with the powerful sharingan. If you can't even last FIVE minutes without Kisame then you are unworthy as his lover!'_

With that determined thought he stood up and looked around the room for something to do '_I will enjoy myself while I am not on a mission I just need to relax!'_ Itachi took a few deep breathes and cleared his mind.

He was beginning to feel better but when he began to look around the room he felt a pang in his heart '_Kisame and I painted these walls together. He helped me paint the sharks on it and when we got paint on ourselves we took a shower together. That shade of blue reminds me of his skin…'_

The Uchiha mentally slapped himself and angrily began to stop out of the room '_I need to get out of here! I am going to start crying or something if I don't!'_

Itachi walked in a random direction and he realized he was in the kitchen when his stomach growled '_Might as well eat. No point in starving.'_

He nodded a greeting to Sasori and Deidara who had yet to be assigned to a mission. Sasori nodded back and Deidara snickered at the Uchiha. Itachi ignored the blonde and grabbed a random fruit which happened to be a banana.

The weasel leaned on the counter and nibbled on the fruit. He heard an annoying voice behind him that he immediately recognized as Deidara's voice "What is wrong Itachi? You're looking a bit BLUE, un."

The bomber dragged the blue and Itachi felt the ache in his chest as he thought of his partner.

He tried to hide his overwhelming emotion but Deidara was becoming an expert on annoying the weasel "Aww did I hurt the poor weasel? Do you miss your sharky man, un?"

Itachi glared rage filled red eyes at the bomber with killing intent but this didn't faze Deidara it in fact made him grin widely.

Deidara was about to open his mouth again when Sasori interrupted "Deidara leave Itachi alone. I don't want another fight between you two because last time it came out of MY pocket when Kakuzu started bitching about repair costs."

Itachi shivered at the memory. The sight of the base was not pretty. Deidara gave Itachi one last mischievous glance before joining Sasori at the table.

Itachi finished off his banana quickly and began to walk down the hall back towards his and Kisame's room when he heard footsteps rapidly make their way to him.

The weasel turned around and felt anger boil in his stomach when he noticed Deidara give him a grin and run up to Itachi's side.

The bomber made his way to wrap his arm around Itachi's shoulder but the sharingan wielder slapped his hand away before he began to walk away.

Deidara kept in pace with the Uchiha no matter how much he sped up his pace. Deidara talked to Itachi as if they were friends "So Itachi how have you been, un?"

"Fine."

"Well you don't look fine, un."

"I am fine."

"Are you sure you don't miss Kisame? I am sure he misses you and it would be a shame if he got hurt on his mission, un."

Itachi hesitated '_What if he is hurt somewhere? What if he is thinking about me?'_

This moment of hesitation gave Deidara exactly what he wanted "I think you do. It is a possibility he is hurt somewhere, un. Being attacked by shinobi and even bleeding somewhere and just slowly dying…"

This drove Itachi over the edge and he yelled out angrily "Shut the hell up you blonde bitch before I rip your god damned tongue out!"

Deidara hadn't expected such a strong reaction from the Uchiha and was stunned but they were at the perfect spot because they were right in front of Pain's office.

Pain walked out and looked both of them "Why are you yelling Itachi? I am trying to get some paperwork done and I can't if someone is yelling! Why do think I always send Kakuzu and Hidan on missions?"

Itachi glared daggers at the bomber "Deidara is aggravating me about Kisame."

Pain looked at the bomber with his calm ringed eyes. Everyone knew Itachi and Kisame were together and it didn't surprise Pain that Itachi was upset, this after all was the first solo mission Kisame has gotten since Itachi became his partner.

Pain questioned Deidara "Is this true Deidara?" The bomber looked at him innocently and raised his hands up "No I was just asking how he was feeling about Kisame and he just flipped out on me, un."

Pain gave Itachi a sympathetic look "Sorry Itachi but I had to send Kisame on that solo mission and I know you're not used to not being around him but you need to keep your emotions in check."

With those words Pain walked back in his office and closed the door. They clink of the door being locked was like a cue for Deidara to chuckle at Itachi "Too bad Itachi. Too bad Kisame isn't here to back you up, un!"

Deidara left a furious Itachi who stomped off to his and Kisame's room and slammed the door.

Konan who was standing from afar had watched the whole incident play out with her emotionless yellow eyes.

Itachi collapsed on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. He then proceeded to scream in it at the top of his lungs until he couldn't scream anymore.

The weasel stared up the ceiling that was blue thanks to Kisame who put Itachi on his shoulders so he could paint the ceiling.

Tears began to fill his eyes without him noticing until it dripped down his face. He hastily wiped away the tears and he knew how he could make the day go by faster.

Itachi scooted over to Kisame's side of the bed and cuddled Kisame's pillow. The smell of the shark man comforted Itachi and he soon fell asleep.

_Kisame POV_

Kisame walked down the bloodied hall of the building which wasn't bloody previously but now was courtesy of Kisame.

Kisame had his Samehada propped up on his shoulder and was currently unscathed much to his relief '_If Itachi seen one scratch on me then he would probably become Deidara's version of art and Kakuzu will have five heart attacks paying for the repairs.'_

These thoughts made Kisame chuckle. He arrived at the end of the long hallway and kicked down the door with ease.

A man was trembling and was cowering in a corner. Kisame grinned evilly at the sight "How much more pitiful can you get? Your men aren't even half as good as you pay them, you can't even keep your trap shut, and you can't even face me like a real man."

After he dealt with the man very slowly and painfully he retrieved a few scrolls with important information and ransacked the place.

There was some money that would please Kakuzu.

As he set off he couldn't help but think '_I hope Itachi is alright.'_

_Itachi POV_

Itachi's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly and scanned the room. He sighed with relief and fell back on the bed '_It was all just a bad dream thank god!'_

Itachi had a terrible sleep that was filled of nightmares of Kisame dying terribly painful ways and Itachi being all alone. He looked at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed and it said 7:30 p.m.

The weasel sat up and walked into the bathroom to wash his face and fix his disheveled hair.

Once he was done he walked out of the room and to the living room and turned on the TV.

As soon as he turned on the TV it was showing a documentary of sharks. He changed the channel and there was two guys making out. He angrily pressed the remote then it went to a movie that was playing the song "I'm Blue" in the background. He growled out in frustration and ended onto another shark documentary.

The weasel gave up and turned on to the cooking channel that Konan loved so much '_I can't believe even the TV turned against me.'_

He watched with a bored expression and would have fell asleep if it hadn't been for a now nauseating voice come from behind the couch and he felt a weight fall down on the couch next to him "I didn't know you liked cooking Itachi-chan, un."

Itachi gritted his teeth '_Kisame is the only one who is allowed to call me THAT!'_

Deidara smiled at the weasel's silence "I wonder when or if Kisame is coming back anytime today. I remember him claiming he would before running out the door but he doesn't seem to be nearby and I don't feel his chakra, un."

The sharingan user couldn't feel the shark man's chakra. He tried to calm himself down '_don't worry he will be back soon. He always comes when I need him most.'_

Deidara chuckled at Itachi's obvious distress "I'm sure he will be back if he really cares about you, un."

Itachi looked at Deidara in shock "What do you mean _if_? I know he does."

The bomber looked at Itachi like a teacher would look at a student who just can't grasp a concept "You really are blind aren't you? How could a blue, ugly, stupid, and horrid monster love someone, un?"

Itachi felt a wave of unless fury that built up over the day overflow the dam of his self-control. Itachi instinctively punched Deidara's grinning face and sent him flying off the couch and hit the wall with a thud.

Deidara growled angrily and brought a hand to his face as he stood up "What the fuck, un? What was that for you over sensitive fucker?"

The hot angry turned into spine chilling fear when he seen the most murderous glint in Itachi's fiery red eyes.

Those pits of red burned like the deepest pits of hell.

Itachi stood up from the couch and walked over to the now quivering Deidara "You can annoy me to no ends all day and night if you like and constantly irritate me but no one ever talks about Kisame like that if they don't have a death wish!"

The blonde managed to scramble away from several shuriken that stuck themselves in the wall right where Deidara's head had been.

The terrified blonde ran down the hall and Itachi was right on his heels throwing shurikens with speed that was so fast the seemed to be merely flying out of his cloak and he used his other hand to hold a kunai that he just sharpened the previous day.

Konan who had been watching from the kitchen slowly followed them in a slow and even pace.

Deidara somehow dodged the weapons that were raining down on err behind him.

Itachi showed no sign off stopping or slowing down; in fact he seemed to be increasing in the throwing speed of his somehow endless supply of shurikens.

Itachi realized in his angry hazed mind that this might not end quickly enough so he threw a shuriken downwards and it landed on Deidara's cloak causing the bomber to trip and fall.

Deidara rolled onto his back and scooted backwards "ITACHI PLEASE I'M SORRY!" he wailed fearfully.

Itachi raised his kunai above his head and tilts it making it glint "You have no idea how Kisame feels about his looks! He isn't perfect but he makes me feel perfect and I do the same for him! I will not tolerate anyone to live who thinks otherwise!"

Deidara's blue eyes widened when Itachi was brought it down but someone grabbed Itachi's hand and roughly pulled the kunai from his hand.

Itachi turned around to snatch the kunai back from the person who stopped him from getting revenge and was shocked to see an angry looking Pain.

Itachi's anger subsided into nervousness.

He had NEVER seen Pain this furious. The rinnegan user squeezed the kunai and effectively broke it. He helped Deidara up and turned angrily to Itachi, slowly walking up to him.

Itachi backed away but he was pressed up against the wall '_Shit I think I took it over board.'_

Pain yelled out with so much anger that Itachi gulped and trembled slightly "What was it this time Itachi?" He didn't give Itachi time to answer "Did he LOOK at you wrong? Did he speak to you wrong? What could have he done so horribly wrong that he tried to kill him?"

Itachi was scared of what Pain might do. He wanted Kisame more than anything in the world right now. He tried answering but he couldn't get it how "H-h-he…K-k-k-Kisame…"

Pain growled out angrily and grabbed Itachi's shoulders and shook him "Is that all you can think about? You need to start thinking about other things other than Kisame all the time! What if he were to die what would happen to you?"

He was about to give Itachi another hard shake and a tongue lashing when someone pushed him aside.

Pain glared at Kisame who he suspected is the one who pushed him "You sure picked a perfect time to come! Look at what your 'Angel' did!"

Shurikens littered the floor and the walls were scraped from stray shurikens. Kisame immediately came to Itachi's defense "Well he probably had a reason! He never attacks Deidara unless he is provoked by him!"

Pain gave Itachi a spine chilling glare "HE attacked Deidara just because Deidara somehow offended you which he claims he didn't!"

Kisame knew Itachi would never do something without reason "Deidara must have done something! I KNOW Itachi would never do this if he hadn't had a good reason!"

Pain snapped back "Well he did today! You need to keep your partner in check!"

This outraged the shark man even more "Well someone needs to keep that blonde bitch over there in check!"

"Well maybe this wouldn't happen if weren't for Itachi!"

"Are you saying he shouldn't be here?"

"If he can't control himself then maybe he shouldn't!"

"You want to say that to my face? Itachi belongs here more than anyone else!"

Itachi couldn't handle it. His whole day was in turmoil. He felt terrible for causing all of this trouble and he needed Kisame to come to his defense and still Pain didn't believe him. Itachi just couldn't hold it in any longer.

It started with one tear then two and it just began to multiply until there were streams running down his face.

Pain and Kisame continued to argue. Kisame opened his mouth to yell back but he closed it when he heard a quiet sobbing sound.

The shark man turned behind him to see a crying Itachi. Kisame's anger melted away and he brought the weasel into his arms and rested his head on his broad chest.

Kisame looked at Pain with hatred never before seen in his eyes "SEE! Look what you did!"

Pain was appalled "Are you blaming me for his mistakes?"

They were about to restart their argument when Konan walked next to Pain and placed a hand on his shoulder "Itachi-san was telling the truth."

Pain looked at his partner but with more respect than he gave Kisame and Itachi "How do you know that, Konan-chan?"

Konan looked sadly at the sobbing Uchiha "I witnessed both incidents and Itachi was provoked the first time because Deidara was being a nuisance and the second time was because Deidara insulted how Kisame looked and it greatly angered Itachi-san."

This seemed to make sense to Pain and he looked around for Deidara to give him an earful "Hey where did he go?"

Konan pointed down the hall and he was out in blink of an eye.

Kisame smiled at Konan "Thank you Konan-san for helping me."

Konan smiled a faint smile that was barely visible "I was merely a witness reporting the truth and I think you have more important things to attend to."

Kisame picked up the still sobbing Uchiha bridal style and gave Konan another thanks before walking to his and Itachi's room.

Konan's smile grew and she walked back to the living room to watch that cooking show.

Kisame gently placed Itachi down on the bed and removed his bloody cloak and cursed himself for leaving Samehada in the hall. He was in such a rush and Itachi's chakra signal was so distressed.

He called Samehada and it came to him then he leaned it against the wall.

He sat down on the bed and pulled Itachi into his lap. Itachi's crying had not ceased since it started. Itachi clutched at Kisame's shirt desperately "I-I-I m-m-missed y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-s-so m-m-much."

Kisame rubbed his back "I know you did. I missed you too." Kisame tilted the smaller's head up and wiped the tears away and kissed him long and slow.

Itachi closed his eyes and felt Kisame's tongue massage against his own. The shark man pulled away and wiped more of the tears "Please stop crying, Angel it breaks my heart."

After a good half an hour Itachi stopped sobbing and was just sniffling now.

Kisame laid down under the blankets and pulled the weasel with him. Itachi curled up next to Kisame and rested his head on Kisame's chest and contentedly listened to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi and he whispered "I love you Angel."

Itachi smiled then closed his eyes "I love you too Dearest." Kisame smiled as Itachi fell asleep and stroked those lovely black locks before he too fell asleep.

Itachi may be an angel but when an angel is in trouble you always need a guardian angel.

* * *

**Okay that was longer than expected. I was not Deidara or Pain bashing I love both of those two but they needed to fit my story so yeah lol! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


End file.
